Brincadeiras do Doutor Destino
by Crisalida
Summary: Um acidente acontece quando Hermione insiste em algo que realmente quer, e tudo acaba dando errado. Agora, em um tempo que não é o seu, ela irá descobrir que quebrar as regras não é tão ruim. Principalmente com os próprios MAROTOS! [Cap 4 ON! REVIEWS!]
1. O trailler!

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente, nenhum desses personagens me pertence TT' e eu não estou ganhando nada por escrever isso. É tudo dela. Da J.K.  
"Aí você para e pensa: Puxa! Por que eu não pensei nisso antes?"

* * *

-"Brincadeiras do Doutor Destino", o trailler! xD - 

_"- Londres! Estação King Kross. Próxima Parada: Largo Grimmauld..." _

**Quando uma garota como esta decide se arriscar por algo que quer, ela não desiste facilmente. Porém, nem sempre a sorte está ao nosso lado...**

_"...sentiu o sangue congelar em suas veias e uma fraqueza tomou conta de seu corpo. Não teria tempo de correr: não podia! Suas pernas não a obedeciam, e tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi arregalar os olhos." _

**...e nessas horas, a linha que separa realidade e fantasia, parece se desfazer. **

_"-Eu só posso estar maluca."_

**Supresas...**

_"-Que brincadeira é essa, Harry? - ofegou ela, começando a ficar assustada." _

**...confusões... **

_"-Você está nos ameaçando? Hahaha!! Não acredito..." _

**...e arrependimento. **

_"Agora ela se sentia mal. Arrependia-se do que havia feito, e queria apenas voltar para casa. Estava confusa e assustada..." _

**Isso, e tudo mais que você puder imaginar. Pois... **

_"-Bem, já vi que você realmente não nos conhece..._

_-O que já é bem estranho. -cortou o de cabelos pretos, sendo seguido por algumas risadinhas._

_-...então vamos nos apresentar.-terminou o primeiro.- Sou Remo Lupin, muito prazer!_

_-Sírius Black –disse o garoto alto de cabelos pretos-...encantado!_

_-Pedro Pettigrew –disse o baixinho._

_-E... Tiago Potter. __Porém, somos mais conhecidos como 'Os Marotos'!" _

**...tudo isso não passa de uma brincadeira do destino. **

-.Este não é o fim.-

* * *

**Nota da autora:  
**Cara, que emoção! -.-# Minha primeira coisa-que-vem-antes-da-fic-super-curtinha aqui no famooso FF! -.-  
Dá até um friozinho na barriga ..' . Depois de anos e anos me escondendo, criei coragem e finalmente fiz uma conta /o/ Espero de coração que vocês não sejam maus comigo. É minha primeira Fanfic de verdade, sabe? Ç-ç" Eu só escrevia fics originais [medo de interpretar os personagens. O que vocês acharam?! ;--; Tomara que tenham ficado curiosos... **..'  
**Bom, de qualquer forma, obrigada a todos que leram! -.-  
Deixe sua opinião, por favooor! ii  
: 3 


	2. O Salgueiro Encrenqueiro

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente, nenhum desses personagens me pertence T.T' e eu não estou ganhando nada por escrever isso. É tudo dela. Da J.K.  
"Aí você para e pensa: Puxa! Por que eu não pensei nisso antes?"

* * *

**:.Brincadeiras do Doutor Destino.:**

_Destino...__  
__ ...diz respeito a ordem natural estabelecida do universo. Geralmente é concebido como uma sucessão inevitável de acontecimentos provocados ou desconhecidos._

_ ...é apenas uma criança, um monge, um Doutor. Sem noção de seus atos, ou talvez usando de uma inteligência inquestionável e perfeita, ele vaga pelos lugares mais sombrios da Terra. Nosso universo é seu quintal, e nele, Destino, o pequeno, brinca com nossas vidas, moldando-as de forma inusitada._

Capítulo 1 : O Salgueiro encrenqueiro.

Véspera de Natal. Hermione revirou-se na cama pelo o que seria a sexta vez naquela noite. Ela se sentou impaciente e massageou o nó entre os olhos apertando-os com força. Que tipo de amiga ela era? Abandonando Harry e Rony na hora em que eles mais precisavam: na hora em que o Sr. Weasley, o pai de Rony, estava internado no St. Mungus; na hora em que Harry, deduziu ela, se sentia confuso e talvez a pior pessoa do mundo...

A garota esticou a mão e apanhou o relógio. Apertou os olhos. Eram quase 2 da manhã. Lá fora, uma camada espessa e branca cobria todo o gramado, o grande salgueiro lutador ainda se agitava algumas vezes incomodado com o peso da neve sobre seus galhos e tudo estava vazio. Um silêncio mórbido. Nas camas ao lado da sua, todas já dormiam profundamente, e Hermione se sentiu tentada a fazer o mesmo. Ela puxou mais os cobertores para se proteger do frio cortante e pensou em como estariam os dois agora.

Sua mente divagava por pensamentos de auto-repreensão e imagens fantasiosas envolvendo um certo alguém. Então, como a poção polissuco toma a cor verde quando as sanguessugas são adicionadas...não. A poção fica amarela! Ou será que é alaranjado? Digo...Ah, deixa isso pra lá. Continuando, como a poção polissuco MUDA DE COR quando as sanguessugas são adicionadas, seus pensamentos tomaram uma forma diferente, e a levaram a um novo "lugar". A última vez em que vira seus amigos se tornou mais nítida em sua memória: Rony sentado em uma das poltronas da sala comunal, em frente à lareira, terminando seu trabalho de Transfiguração, e Harry... Harry? O que ele fazia mesmo? Ela não se lembrava. Na verdade, era só de Rony que ela se lembrava. Ou queria se lembrar, talvez. Seu coração palpitou mais rápido e ela sorriu quando se lembrou da cara aborrecida que o ruivo fez quando ela contou que estava escrevendo para Vítor.

Ela queria passar o Natal com Rony, Harry, Gina, Fred, Jorge... Ela queria passar o Natal com Rony. Queria consola-lo, ajuda-lo. "_Afinal_", pensou ela, _"...Ron está com problemas e eu, como amiga-apenas AMIGA-, devo ajudar!_". Ela queria estar ao lado de todos eles... mas tinha certeza de que seus pais não deixariam. Nunca permitiriam que a filha passasse o Natal longe da família. Ela teria que ir esquiar com eles, não teria escolha. Não teria... a menos que...

- O vira-tempo!!

Hermione Levantou-se em um salto, correu até seu malão e começou a procurar algo dentro dele. Ela revirou seu vestido verde favorito, seu cachecol, sua _nécessaire_, seus pijamas, seu sutiã preto rendado,... Algum tempo depois, retirou triunfante uma minúscula ampulheta pendurada em uma corrente dourada, brilhante e muito fina. "Achei", sussurrou voltando para cama. Imediatamente ela agradeceu aos céus mil vezes por, meses antes, ter pedido de volta o vira-tempo para a Profª. McGonagall para que tivesse tempo suficiente para estudar todas as matérias, além de fazer todos os trabalhos e os deveres passados pelos professores no ano dos N.O.M.'s.

Enfim, seu plano era simples: passaria o Natal com os pais, e então, voltaria para o dia da viagem e iria para o Largo Grimmauld no Nôitibus. Oh, sim! Era simplesmente perfeito! E já estava decidido. Ela beijou o vira-tempo com entusiasmo e novamente o colocou no malão, deitou e dormiu logo em seguida.

Ao acordar, Hermione tentou inutilmente se lembrar de seu sonho. Ela via imagens confusas, nada mais do que meros borrões coloridos e um contorno: O contorno retorcido de uma pessoa que ela não conseguia reconhecer... A garota se levantou, apanhou a toalha e foi tomar seu banho matinal.

Horas mais tarde, tudo já estava pronto e ela já estava confortavelmente protegida do frio. Saiu do castelo com toda a sua bagagem e quando percebeu, já estava nos portões de Hogwarts. Ela estendeu o braço direito e um ônibus arroxeado de três andares se materializou bem à sua frente. Ignorando o rapaz que havia saltado para fora, Hermione foi entrando no ônibus junto com uma outra pessoa estranhamente familiar que vestia uma longa capa marrom com um capuz que lhe cobria o rosto, e só deixava aparecer uma mecha castanha encaracolada. Ela se sentou em uma das cadeiras ao fundo e a viajem começou. Já estava perto de seu destino quando algo veio deslizando e bateu em seu pé. Hermione se abaixou, segurando o malão com dificuldade, e puxou a correntinha. Era dourada e algo como um pomo de ouro estava pendurado nela. Hermione se levantou e logo ia comunicar seu achado aos outros passageiros quando Lalau anunciou:

- Londres! Estação King Kross. Próxima Parada: Largo Grimmauld...

Hermione se assustou. Desajeitadamente, pegou seu malão e a gaiola de Bichano, enfiou o pequeno pomo no bolso do casaco, desceu os poucos degraus e começou a procurar seus pais.

A noite de Festa não havia sido tão ruim... Hermione ganhou muitos presentes -entre eles uma nova embalagem cheia de novelos de lã de várias cores mandada por sua avó, que ficara muito orgulhosa em ter uma neta tão interessada em aprender a tricotar- e aproveitou uma ceia maravilhosa, sem falar naquela paisagem linda. Porém, isso já não a satisfazia mais. O que ela mais queria era a chance de sair dali e voltar para o castelo para ter um segundo Natal, dessa vez junto com seus amigos. Na mesma manhã em que abriu os presentes, a garota já anunciou aos pais sua volta a Hogwarts, e mesmo com uma pontinha de insatisfação, depois de muita conversa e muita insistência por parte da garota, eles permitiram.

A bruxa não conseguia conter sua felicidade, e talvez por isso a viajem tenha se tornado tão longa! Durante o breve cochilo, ainda conseguiu sonhar com a sua chegada à casa de Sírius na véspera de Natal. Estava ansiosa, e quando finalmente chegou ao seu destino, foi direto para os jardins do castelo, tentando retirar o vira-tempo do decote das vestes enquanto segurava e arrastava seu malão e a gaiola de Bichano pela neve alta usando apenas uma mão. Sem sucesso, ela parou no meio do caminho, colocou a gaiola em cima do malão e puxou o vira-tempo. Uma grande quantidade de neve caiu às suas costas, e indiferente a isso, ela deu algumas voltas na ampulheta e apanhou o malão, sorridente. Mas aconteceu algo que Hermione não esperava. Enquanto girava o vira-tempo distraída...ou melhor, enquanto andava distraída pelos jardins, acabou parando bem aos pés do antigo Salgueiro Lutador. Agora um galho imenso vinha em sua direção. Assustada ela não teve muito tempo para pensar. Apenas segurou firme a mala e a gaiola com uma das mãos, e instintivamente levou a outra mão à frente para tentar se proteger... mas não a tempo- o que foi uma boa coisa, pois a árvore poderia ter quebrado seu braço...

O Salgueiro Lutador acertou seu estômago em cheio, e um CRAQUE alto se ouviu nitidamente. Um estranho som de vidro sendo estilhaçado se propagou grave e lentamente enquanto Hermione caía, e as coisas ao seu redor se tornaram um único borrão. Tudo parecia um grande show de imagens, e ficava claro e escuro a uma velocidade incrível. Borrões que imitavam a forma humana deslizavam rapidamente para todos os lados. Durante algum tempo aquela situação prosseguiu, o que incomodou a garota. Alguma coisa estava errada, e ela SENTIA isso. Sim, ela sentia. E sabia: aquilo não era normal! Além disso, também sentia uma forte dor no estômago e uma falta de ar terrível...

De repente, tudo aquilo cessou, e Hermione pôde, finalmente, terminar de cair. Um baque surdo se ouviu quando ela se chocou com a grama verde e bem cuidada, e a garota ainda deslizou um pouco. A mala caiu ao seu lado e a gaiola de Bichano bateu contra o tronco da árvore - agora bem mais fino do que de costume - e abriu, libertando o gato. Ela deixou escapar um gritinho e colocou os braços em "X" na frente do rosto para se proteger do ataque fulminante da árvore quando percebeu que ainda estava bem embaixo dela... mas nada aconteceu.

Hermione abriu um dos olhos e viu os galhos da árvore completamente imóveis acima de si. E não era só isso! A neve... toda aquela neve! Onde tinha ido parar? A grama estava verde, o céu limpo. Apenas uma brisa suave soprava calmamente. _"O que...?"_

-Hey! Você está bem?

Uma voz conhecida ecoou até os ouvidos da garota e a fez estremecer. Rapidamente ela se virou para a fonte da voz e viu, incrédula, um garoto de pele clara, olhos castanhos e cabelos escuros e desarrumados, de corpo esguio e de certa forma trabalhado, parado bem à sua frente... um garoto que ela conhecia muito bem.

-Harry! – ela se levantou com dificuldade e foi até ele, abraçando-o com força.– o que está fazendo aqui? Ah. Que pergunta idiota... Mas que dia é hoje? E que horas são? Deve ser quase uma hora... Por acaso você não está matando aula, está? Nossa! Você não imagina o que acabou de acontecer! Eu pedi para a McGonagall...Ai...-Hermione se apoiou no tronco imobilizado da árvore, sentindo uma forte dor nas costelas. Ficou preocupada, será que tinha quebrado alguma coisa?

-Espere, espere! – o garoto afastou alguns passos e olhou assustado para Hermione, que ainda mantinha a expressão animada (e abobada) cravada no rosto, mesmo enquanto tateava as costelas para ter a certeza de que estava tudo bem- Acho que você está me confundindo.

-Como assim, Harry? AH! Já entendi! ... Droga!...Eu não deveria ter deixado você me ver! Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Olhe, Harry... tudo bem, eu devo ter acabado de aparecer em algum lugar, mas isso não significa, que... – Antes, ela franziu a testa pela dor e suspirou-...não significa que você deve se preocupar, não está ficando louco! É só que eu peguei emprestado aquele meu antigo...

-OW!-o garoto gritou e estalou os dedos algumas vezes para chamar a atenção de Hermione que não parava de tagarelar. Ele suspirou também- Meu... nome... não... é... Harry! –Sibilou ele, como se falasse com uma criança mal criada.- Mas... Você não parece bem, foi o salgueiro?- Ele se aproximou, receoso.

Mais uma vez ela estranhou. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Seu nome era Harry, sim!

-Que brincadeira é essa, _Harry_? - ofegou ela, começando a ficar assustada.

Um pigarreio alto se ouviu ao lado deles, e quando se viraram, mais dois garotos estavam parados observando a cena. O mais alto estava à frente, e era tão, se não mais bonito do que o suposto Harry: quase um palmo mais alto, de corpo igualmente definido, os cabelos pretíssimos, bem cuidados e levemente ondulados caindo graciosamente até seus ombros. Tinha três mexas mais curtas, duas emoldurando o rosto e uma terceira mexa fina que despencava de uma das outras e insistia em lhe cobrir os olhos... Olhos penetrantes, quase prateados...olhos que ela conhecia de algum lugar.

-Bonito hein, Pontas? Deixando os amigos de lado para ficar dando em cima de uma garota?! E depois EU sou o cafajeste por aqui!

-Ora, cale a boca Almofadinhas! –disse ele entre risos- Eu só estava ajudando. Parece que ela levou um belo soco do Salgueiro lutador... e parece que ficou maluca! – ele completou baixinho levando uma das mãos até a altura da cabeça e a cutucando com o indicador –, ou talvez esteja me confundindo com alguém, sei lá.

-Sinceramente, Harry! –devolveu Hermione- Eu não sei quem são os seus amiguinhos, mas... eu não esperava isso de você! Já... é hora de parar, não é? Ai... Que... brincadeira mais idiota...Ai! – Hermione caiu de joelhos, já não agüentando mais a dor causada pelo ataque da árvore.

Um terceiro garoto tomou a frente dessa vez, no rosto uma expressão preocupada. Olhos fundos, cor de mel, cabelos castanho-claro sem corte definido, e um ar inocente que rondava à sua volta; corpo franzino, magro, que o fazia parecer indefeso e talvez até mesmo um pouco doentio. Ele caminhou vagarosamente e se agachou ao lado da estranha.

-Ah...Você está bem? Olha, ficar perto do Salgueiro lutador não é lá uma boa coisa. Eu acho que você deveria ir ver Madame Pomfrey. –Ele segurou o braço da garota e a ajudou a se levantar – vem, eu te ajudo. Rabicho! Segure o nó mais um pouco!

Hermione ouviu um "Pode deixar" às suas costas, e os dois começaram a andar em direção ao castelo, seguidos de perto pelos outros dois, que pareciam no mínimo confusos.

-Não, espere! Eu... eu não posso! Quem são vocês?! ... Harry, o que...?

Os quatro riram. Hermione parou e olhou para trás, percebendo que agora mais um havia se juntado ao grupo. Um garoto baixo e gordinho de cabelos castanhos. Não tinha bem um atrativo, apenas uma face simpática e sorridente; e mesmo que parecesse um pouco deslocado, parecia não se importar.

-Bem, já vi que você realmente não nos conhece... – começou o garoto que a estava apoiando.

-O que já é bem estranho. -cortou o de cabelos pretos, sendo seguido por algumas risadinhas.

-...então vamos nos apresentar.-terminou o primeiro.- Sou Remo Lupin, muito prazer!

-Sírius Black –disse o garoto alto de cabelos pretos-...encantado! -e forjou uma reverência.

-Pedro Pettigrew –disse o baixinho, um pouco envergonhado.

-E... Tiago Potter. TI-A-GO.- ele sorriu, divertido.- Porém, somos mais conhecidos como "Os Marotos"! Muito prazer.

Hermione sentiu sua cabeça dar voltas e mais voltas, seu estômago se embrulhar e seu queixo cair descontrolado. Ela se sentiu em uma daquelas montanhas-russas dos parques trouxas. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela ficou um bom tempo os encarando. Não era possível! Não... Não podia ser verdade. Ela, Hermione, junto com todos eles...os marotos!?

-Não pode ser! – esganiçou ela, completamente pasma. – Não, não! Eu não acredito. Acorde, Hermione, acorde...-ela disse baixinho enquanto fechava os olhos com força e novamente apertava o nó entre os olhos. Deu alguns tapinhas leves em seu rosto e suspirou profundamente, repetindo seu "É apenas um sonho. Acorde Hermione!" bem baixinho, como se fosse um mantra.

-É...eu acho que ela finalmente nos reconheceu! – disse Tiago Potter com um sorriso arrogante no rosto enquanto se aproximava.- Hey, pode ficar tranqüila! Não vamos fazer nada. –Hermione o olhava com uma estranha cara assustada, fazendo Black rir baixinho e Pettigrew se segurar para não dar uma boa gargalhada. Lupin apenas sorria de olhos baixos.

"_Não pode ser! Ele... ele... é o pai de Harry! E ele está... MORTO! O que será que está acontecendo?! Será ... será que eu MORRI?"_

-Só pode ser isso –disse ela, sussurrando- Eu morri. –agora começava a aumentar a voz- Foi quando o Salgueiro Lutador me acertou da primeira vez! –nesse ponto a garota já gritava a plenos pulmões, e todos os quatro começavam a se preocupar com o escândalo da bruxa- Estou morta e vim parar em algum lugar estranho. EU MORRI!! E agora meu corpo deve estar JOGADO em algum lugar no meio daquele monte de neve! Ah, que desgraça... –ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos- É NISSO QUE DÁ! É nisso que dá fazer coisa errada. Que desgraça, que desgraça! –levantou as mãos em direção ao céu- É NISSO QUE DÁ QUEBRAR AS REGRAS!!!

Todos os garotos a fitaram com estranheza, trocando olhares confusos logo em seguida. "Eu disse que ela era louca" sussurrou Potter para Lupin, que estava ao seu lado e parecia começar a concordar com o amigo. "Foi emoção demais nos conhecer pessoalmente.", sussurrou Sírius.

-Ah...-Começou Pedro receoso- Você não está morta!

Hermione virou-se para ele com os olhos mareados, como se suplicasse para que ele não confirmasse sua suspeita. Suplicando, sim, para que ele repetisse aquilo quantas vezes fossem necessárias, até que ela mesma concordasse em acreditar. O baixinho olhou para os amigos, pedindo-lhes ajuda.

-É verdade, moça. Você... não PODE estar morta.- continuou Tiago com simplicidade, pousando uma das mãos sobre o ombro da garota assustada.

-É, sim. Não pode mesmo. Olhe para você! Seria um pecado se morresse ainda tão ... jovem e tão...Ai! -Lupin deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Sírius, que já começava a olhar para a recém-chegada com malícia e presunção, e que agora simplesmente levantava os ombros com um sorriso sacana, como se dissesse "Sinto muito, Aluado; não posso me conter, você sabe!".

-É sim –disse Lupin apressado, empurrando Sírius para o lado.-Além disso, estamos vivos, nós quatro, e disso eu tenho certeza! – Ele sorriu para a moça que agora já parecia mais calma.

"É verdade –ela pensou- Remo, Sírius e Pettigrew não poderiam estar aqui, não estão mortos!…Mas como estão diferentes! E Lupin? E Sírius! Meu Deus... Sírius...Sírius é tão... tão!! Ah! Acalme-se, Hermione. Acalme-se, logo, logo você vai acordar e vai ver que isso não passa de um sonho bonito. Mas essa mão...é tão quente!"

Sem perceber, Hermione havia pegado a mão de Tiago, e agora a examinava de perto e minuciosamente, ignorando a expressão de estranheza do rapaz. Ela o olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, cutucou sua bochecha algumas vezes, soltou a mão do garoto assustado e voltou para a posição inicial. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

-Eu só posso estar maluca. – disse, de repente.- Será que eu voltei no tempo...demais?- questionou-se em voz baixa.

-Olha...eu realmente estou acreditando nisso! O que há com você? – Perguntou Tiago puxando sua mão.- ah...Quer dizer...você está toda agasalhada. Não pode estar sentindo tanto frio!

-É o vira-tempo, eu tenho certeza. O vira-tempo!?- Hermione sussurrou, e como se algo tivesse iluminado a sua lembrança, ela arregalou os olhos e começou a retirar os montes de agasalhos, jogando-os na grama e formando uma pequena pilha. Quando só restava sua camiseta e ela fez menção de tirá-la, Lupin segurou seu braço.

-Ei, ei! Vá com calma!

-Aluado, seu GRANDE estraga prazeres!- Berrou Black aborrecido, recebendo um olhar de censura do garoto.

-M-meu! Meu vira-tempo! Onde está? - gaguejou a garota, ignorando os dois, já começando a fungar-Deve ter caído quando...quando aterrissei! É isso!

-Vira tempo? –perguntou Pettigrew

-É... é um objeto mágico. Só que eu não lembro o que ele faz...-respondeu Lupin com uma cara pensativa.

-Peraí, ela disse que ATERRISSOU?! – perguntou Tiago com um misto de assombro e divertimento.

A bruxa se desvencilhou do braço de Lupin, que a estava apoiando, e como se sua dor houvesse sumido, pôs-se a correr de novo para baixo do Salgueiro Lutador.

"_Está lá, eu tenho certeza!"_

Ela ainda pôde ouvir as vozes dos outros gritando para que ela voltasse, mas Hermione não queria ouvi-los. Alcançou o salgueiro com a idéia fixa de conseguir seu _"precioso"._

A grande árvore fazia seus galhos dançarem com raiva, e a garota se esquivava como podia. De relance ela viu o brilho dourado da correntinha, e imediatamente se abaixou para apanha-la. Finalmente tinha achado! Mas... alguma coisa estava errada: o vidro da ampulheta estava quebrado, e uma parte do aço estava retorcida e cortada pela metade. A areia rala da pequena ampulheta caiu na mão e por entre os dedos da garota, que sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta, os olhos embaçarem e a boca se abrir para um grito sufocado de tristeza. A vontade de chorar aumentava a casa segundo.

"E agora? Será que não vou mais poder voltar? Maldição! Hermione, sua gárgula! Como pôde deixar ele cair? COMO PÔDE!?" pensou, com raiva.

-CUIDADO!!!

Hermione levantou-se rapidamente e olhou para Sírius, reconhecendo sua voz. Ele corria em sua direção, e quando virou de volta, um galho enorme seguia velozmente em sua direção, seguido de muitos outros. Ela sentiu o sangue congelar em suas veias e uma fraqueza tomou conta de seu corpo. Não teria tempo de correr: não podia! Suas pernas não a obedeciam, e tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi arregalar os olhos. Os galhos se aproximavam numa velocidade alucinante. Seria a qualquer segundo! Ela fechou os olhos. Sabia que quando os abrisse novamente, talvez estivesse atirada ao chão. Ela baixou a cabeça, e esperou o momento certo para gritar de dor...

O momento se estendeu. "O que está...?" e ela abriu os olhos, estagnada. Nada acontecia. À sua frente, o monstruoso galho e todos os outros, completamente imóveis. Um pássaro desceu dos céus e pousou em um dos galhos da árvore, piando alto. Uma lágrima escorreu do olho da garota, ainda chocada. O que teria feito a árvore parar tão de repente?

-GAROTA!! PELAS BARBAS DE MERLIN! Você é mesmo maluca... você está bem?-berrou Potter, correndo até ela, segurando seus ombros e a chacoalhando.

-Pare, Pontas! – gritou Lupin enquanto corria até os dois.

Logo, todos os outros três também se aproximaram. Enquanto Remo e Sírius conferiam se a garota estava bem, Pedro foi até o outro lado da árvore.

-Hey, caras! Venham ver isso.

Hermione já tinha se entregado às lágrimas, e agora estava prestes a se jogar de joelhos no chão quando Lupin a puxou pelo ombro. Foram andando até o outro lado; até uma raiz exposta bem alta da árvore. Ali estava um gato corpulento e laranja, que pressionava um nó da raiz do salgueiro com as duas patas dianteiras.

-BICHENTO! Ah, Bichento...!

-Uau! Gato esperto.– comentou Sírius.

Hermione fez menção de se abaixar para apanhar o bicho, mas ele a interrompeu com um miado atiçado. Ela se levantou e...

-Ah... Hey, garota, isso aqui é seu?

Quando Hermione se virou, viu seu malão jogado no chão. Estava aberto, todo desgastado e arrebentado...suas roupas jogadas pelo chão. Sírius levantava um sutiã particularmente rendado, preto e de certa forma... "Ousado, só isso!" berrou Hermione "Mas me devolva agora mesmo e... e... HEY! Parem de olhar!!", completou ela, muitíssimo corada, correndo para juntar todas as coisas enquanto todos riam.

-Muito obrigada –Disse Hermione um tanto envergonhada, sentada junto com os outros entre as árvores perto do Campo de Quadribol. Perto o suficiente para Tiago poder ficar observando-o e, na hora certa, contar sobre sua incrível partida contra Corvinal no último jogo antes do campeonato.-, por me ajudarem...

Uma brisa corria pela Floresta suavemente e o Sol brilhava entusiasmado no céu. O silêncio entre os cinco já se propagara tempo demais, e Hermione começou a pensar que talvez sua presença os estivesse incomodando. Potter deu um tapinha nas costas da garota e sorriu para ela a exemplo dos outros.

-Bom. Imagino o que você está pensando.-Disse Sírius de repente.

-Ah... Imagina, é? -Admirou-se Hermione, realmente aliviada.

-Sim. –continuou Sírius em tom sonhador, olhando insignificativamente para o horizonte.-Mas eu não sou _tão _cafajeste assim como todos dizem. E também não vou tentar nada com você, eu juro...se você não quiser, é claro.-completou com uma piscadela.

-SIRIUS!–Hermione gritou e enrubesceu violentamente. – Quem te viu quem te vê hein, Sírius! Hahaha! Harry nunca acreditaria se eu contasse que...

A garota já ia começar a rir ainda mais quando se lembrou de seus amigos. Sentiu, de repente, um grande desespero e uma vontade imensa de ver seus pais. Queria sair correndo...queria acordar agora mesmo! Ela baixou a cabeça desanimada e suspirou demoradamente. O vento soprava cada vez mais forte, assobiando entre as árvores e algumas folhas escapavam vez por outra para fazer companhia aos visitantes.

- Afinal... er...garota...Bem, primeiramente, qual seu nome afinal? -Disse Tiago

visivelmente irritado.

-Nossa! Que falta de educação a minha! Não me apresentei. Mamãe iria ficar roxa de raiva! Meu nome é Herm...-Ela parou. Não podia deixar que eles soubessem seu nome! Iria interferir no futuro, com certeza. Eles se lembrariam dela. Não podia...- Herm...Erm...Ermie! Isso! Ermie!

-ERMIE?! Que nome é esse? – perguntou Pedro, exasperado, para logo em seguida levar um cutucão de Tiago.

-Ah...não é bem o meu nome. –disse ela sinceramente- é só um...er...apelido. É um apelido! Hahaha! –ela riu, nervosa.

-Apelido estranho esse...- concluiu Rabicho.

Todos riram, e a partir desse ponto a conversa seguiu animada. Os quatro faziam várias perguntas à Hermione sobre os seus gostos, e o contrário também. Ela e Lupin se deram muito bem, principalmente quando começaram a discutir sobre suas matérias favoritas... Enfim, tudo corria muito bem. Quando o céu ganhou um tom avermelhado, todos se levantaram, prontos para voltarem ao castelo. Hermione sentiu seu estômago gelar por completo: onde iria dormir? E o que aconteceria se alguém a descobrisse? Filch, McGonagall...ou o próprio Dumbledore! O que ela faria?! E COMO não havia pensado nisso antes?

Potter, Black e Pettigrew já estavam bem à frente, e Hermione se sentiu sozinha. Estava, de fato. Colocou as mãos em seus ombros, formando um "x", como se abraçasse a si mesma. Afinal, isso trazia algum conforto.

Maldita hora em que ela teve aquela idéia maluca de usar o vira-tempo! Foi por não cumprir as regras. Esse era seu castigo: vagar por uma época que não era a sua, condenada a nunca mais ver seus amigos ou sua família novamente. Ela sentiu uma mão pousar levemente em seu ombro, e imediatamente se virou, assustada.

-Ah...Lupin!

-Não, não! Pode me chamar de Remo – sorriu.

E "que sorriso encantador." , "Ermie" pensou. Certamente ele era muito atraente...porém quando sorria, sua aparência doentia parecia se desfazer para dar lugar a um outro Remo Lupin; carismático, ainda mais bonito, e feliz.

-Remo...-ela repetiu com os olhos baixos, ainda preocupada.

-Muito bem! Agora, você disse que é da Grifinória, não é Ermie?

Ela consentiu com a cabeça enquanto continuavam andando, lado a lado, pelos jardins.

-Estranho, nunca te vi por aqui! –continuou o garoto.- E olhe que você, sendo do quinto ano também e da mesma casa, não passaria despercebida.

Hermione riu divertida.- O que quer dizer com isso, Remo?

-Ora, eu? Nada! Absolutamente nada! Mas o Sírius...

Ele nem precisou completar a frase. Riram juntos enquanto adentravam o saguão do enorme castelo. Finalmente a garota pôde suspirar aliviada: pelo menos _aquele _lugar ela tinha certeza de conhecer.

Teve o enorme prazer de se sentir "confortável"...por míseros segundos, pois quando estavam subindo as escadas para a torre da Grifinória, foram interrompidos por uma risada alta e um tom de voz afetado.

"Ora, ora!" dizia a voz. "Veja só quem temos aqui!..."

Ermie e Remo subiram apressados os últimos degraus do primeiro andar, e ao alcançarem o patamar, viram quatro garotos no final do corredor.

-Ah, não...-sussurrou o meio-loiro, preocupado.- _de novo_ não!

O garoto correu apressado até os três enquanto Hermione ia caminhando apreensiva. Viu quando o "corajoso Lupin" foi até eles. Ela não poderia ter deixado de notar o distintivo de monitor preso em suas vestes, mas não entendia por que ele não fazia nada. Ela correu também, agora muito preocupada.

-Saia do meu caminho, Potter.-disse o quinto, com um tom de voz grave e nada amigável.

-Uau! Como você 'tá corajoso hoje! Não é, Pontas?

-Pois é...que pena que a Evans não esteja aqui pra te defender, né? Você vai ter que se virar sozinho!

O garoto desconhecido, de costas para Hermione, estava cercado pelos outros quatro: no centro, Sírius e Tiago estavam de braços cruzados, em suas melhores poses de mafiosos, Pedro rindo à direita e Remo à esquerda, um pouco aflito. Ela pensou ter ouvido o desconhecido engolir em seco. Estava decidida: iria parar com aquilo! Como um animal acuado, ele recuou alguns passos:

-Não ousem nada contra mim, ouviram bem? Ou então... vão... vão se arrepender! –gaguejou ele.

"_Essa voz..."_ Pensou, se aproximando cada vez mais.

-Você está nos ameaçando? Hahaha!! Não acredito...

_"Eu sei... sei que já a ouvi em algum lugar"_

-Fique longe!

_"É! Eu tenho certeza!"_

-Está com medo?

_"Era isso, eu sabia!"_

-N-não... não se aproximem!

_"É o...!!!"_

-Eu avisei!!! ESTUPE...

-PROFESSOR SNAPE?!

(Continua no próximo capítulo...)

* * *

**N/A: **E então? O que acharam? Bom? Uma droga? pééééssimo? Dá pra ler?  
Sinceramente... Eu não sei de onde surgiu a idéia dessa fic! xD Deve ter sido em uma das visitas à minha boa e velha pia cheia de loça suja. Bem, de coração, espero que vocês que leram tenham gostado e se divertido! E que tenham vontade de me deixar um review! xDDD Sabe como é, né? Aquela coisa de "incentivo aos novatos"...  
Principalmente eu, que sou lerdinha, tontinha e péssima em organização. (e parece que esse último é INDISPENSÁVEL aqui no FF oo').  
Enfim, espero que vocês possam me acompanhar nessa nova aventura! ;D (cara! Isso ficou muito xoxo! xP) 

Beijinhos e até a próxima!  
Lili


	3. Encontros Inesperados!

** Disclaimer: **Blábláblá... nada é meu... blábláblá... tudo da titia JK:D

* * *

**  
No capítulo anterior...**

Natal. Depois de decidir passar as festas com a família e então com os amigos com a ajudinha de um adorável presente da professora McGonagall -o vira-tempo-, Hermione se horroriza quando percebe que seu plano deu errado, e que por algum motivo, ela acabou voltando no tempo, ao invés de algumas horas, algumas DÉCADAS.

Porém, nem toda garoa é início de tempestade. Por alguma brincadeirinha do destino, a garota foi mandada justamente para a época de alguns conhecidos seus: os próprios marotos! Depois de um encontro não muito agradável e uma conversa animada, todos seguem para o castelo.

Agora ela se sentia mal. Arrependia-se do que havia feito, e queria apenas voltar para casa. Estava confusa e assustada, e o que viu não a deixou muito melhor:

"_Essa voz..."_

_-Você está nos ameaçando? Hahaha!! Não acredito..._

"_Eu sei... sei que já a ouvi em algum lugar"_

_-Fique longe!_

"_É! Eu tenho certeza!"_

_-Está com medo?_

"_Era isso, eu sabia!" _

_-N-não... não se aproximem! _

"_É o...!!!"_

_-Eu avisei!!! ESTUPE..._

_-PROFESSOR SNAPE!_

**Capítulo 2 : Encontros inesperados.  
**

Quando o garoto estava prestes a lançar seu feitiço, foi interrompido. A menção de seu nome juntamente com a palavra "professor" o fez sentir uma onda gelada dentro do estômago. Uma sensação diferente, gostosa. Sem dúvida algo novo; algo que nunca antes pensou sentir ao lado de algum Maroto. Ele se virou devagar, com a boca ainda entreaberta e ficou só olhando para a garota, sem entender.

-HAHAHAHAH!!! –Sirius levou a nocaute o silêncio que tinha se apossado do lugar, e a partir daí, os outros marotos o imitaram. – "Professor", Ermie? Você está bem? O Seboso aqui nunca vai passar de faxineiro. Ou zelador, se for bem-sucedido.

-Black... –disse Severo, com raiva.

Ermie levou uma das mãos à boca. Seria mesmo possível que o próprio SNAPE estivesse lá? Ela pensou melhor: Sim, era bem possível. Até mesmo porque, ela sabia que os cinco haviam estudado juntos...

Algum tempo se passou. Tempo, esse, que todos esperavam ansiosamente apenas para saber o motivo daquela palavra tão... tão...

-E aí? Você vai ficar parado? Pensei que você fosse lançar um feitiço em mim, Ranhoso!

Snape e Hermione ainda pareciam um tanto perturbados. Ela, por estar encontrando tantos "conhecidos". Ele, por ouvir algo tão agradável saindo da boca de uma das amiguinhas do Potter. Provavelmente, ele pensava, ela seria apenas mais um "casinho" de algum deles.

-Você vai ver uma coisa divertida agora, Ermie! Prepare-se.

Nunca tinha pensado nessa possibilidade, mas agora esta parecia ser uma boa escolha para seu futuro. Snape chegou a fantasiar rapidamente uma de suas aulas...de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, com certeza! É...Ele seria um ótimo professor! O melhor professor de toda Hogwarts. Mas não teve tempo de pensar melhor em alguma coisa, pois Tiago o fez retornar à realidade:

-_Mobilicorpus!_-e com um aceno de varinha, Snape era levantado no ar, enquanto Sírius e Peter riam cada vez mais.-Hey, Snape! Que tal se nós formos bonzinhos e ajudarmos você a lavar o cabelo, hã? –riu-se Tiago.

-ME SOLTE! –gritou o garoto, se debatendo.

-HAHAHA! Há quanto tempo você não faz isso? Dois, ou quem sabe, três _anos_? – completou Black, rindo ainda mais.

-Ora, senhor Blak!-brincou Potter, forjando um tom de voz reprovador- Não seja tão mal com o nosso _Ranhosinho_! Ele não tem tempo de lavar o cabelo, precisa tomar conta dessa coisa _imensa_ que ele chama de nariz!! HAHAHA! –Mais risos. Muitos mais.

-Seu...-rosnou, erguendo a varinha novamente.

-_Expelliarmus_!-e a varinha de "prisioneiro" voou perto de Pedro.-Pegue a varinha dele, Rabicho! Hahaha! Ai que feio, Ranhoso! Que ingratidão! Só porque estamos tentando te ajudar? –zombou Sírius.

Hermione estava chocada. Horrorizada, assustada, incrédula, abismada, assombrada,... e todos os outros sinônimos que vocês possam imaginar. _Aqueles _eram Tiago e Sírius? Quero dizer, será que ela estava _mesmo _em Hogwarts? Bem, as pinturas eram as mesmas, os corredores e estátuas também, mas... droga, o que era aquilo?! Talvez estivesse em alguma dimensão paralela ou coisa do tipo... Ah, que bobagem! Bem, sem dúvida ela estava confusa. Mas por mais confusa que estivesse, não iria deixa-los continuar. Olhou para Remo, como se pedisse ajuda. Este, que continuava calado apenas observando, ao encontrar os olhos da garota, pareceu se sentir envergonhado e baixou a cabeça mirando seus sapatos. Ainda boquiaberta, ela bufou incrédula e virou-se novamente para seu futuro professor. Chamou os dois algumas vezes, mas parecia não adiantar! Desesperada, ela agarrou a manga das vestes de Tiago:

-TIAGO POTTER PARE COM ISSO AGORA MESMO!!!

Ou ela _realmente _havia gritado MUITO alto, ou o eco daquele corredor estava com defeito, pois sua voz pareceu se duplicar. Todos no corredor, incluindo Tiago, viraram-se assustados, e o garoto baixou a varinha, fazendo um Snape todo encharcado cair de bruços no chão. Sírius suspirou, murmurando algo como _"E lá vamos nós outra vez..."_.

-Como você tem CORAGEM de fazer isso, Potter? Maníaco!

Hermione ouviu o que seria a sua "segunda voz" repetir algo que não saíra de sua boca e virou-se para o fim do corredor, onde o som de passos apressados se alongou até eles. Uma garota que parecia ter a mesma idade, um pouco mais baixa do que Hermione, dona de cabelos longos, levemente ondulados e ruivos que iam até as suas costas, se agachou ao lado de Severo. Este tentava se levantar enquanto tossia loucamente.

-Severo, você está bem? –perguntou a garota, enquanto o ajudava a se levantar.

-Estou, Lily. _Cof, cof_...Só um pouco...molhado.

Ela murmurou um _"Que bom...", _antes de virar-se raivosa para Potter. As sobrancelhas arqueadas de forma perigosa e os olhos verdes estreitos apontados para o garoto, que devolvia seu olhar selvagem com desdém. "Potter...!" Ela começou.

-Vou tirar vinte pontos de você e do seu amiguinho! E vou comunicar isso para a Professora McGonagall! Seu animal! Como você PENSA que tem o direito de fazer isso com os outros, hein? –perguntou, apontando o indicador para ele e postando uma das mãos na cintura, como uma mãe muito, _muito_ nervosa.

-Olhe aqui, Evans! Esse distintivo pode até permitir que você tire pontos, mas não serve como passe pra você poder falar do jeito que você quiser com _quem _quiser!

Lily...Evans...Lílian. Lílian Potter? A mãe de Harry?! Seria mesmo? Não, não. Hermione olhou os dois discutindo, incrédula. Mas e se fosse?! Imediatamente se lembrou de Rony, e seus olhos se esbugalharam. Aquilo lembrava _muito_ os dois! Mas é claro, eles não discutiam _daquele_ jeito; apesar de tudo eram amigos! Mas Lílian e Tiago não. Parecia que logo começariam a se atacar ali! E pensar que algum dia ainda seriam casados! Ermie não conseguiu agüentar: Colocando uma das mãos na boca para abafar o som, começou a rir. Primeiro discretamente, mas depois uma gargalhada alta escapou sem querer. Todos a olharam com estranheza. Inclusive Snape, que estava escorado na parede se recuperando. Ela ainda riu por algum –muito- tempo, e depois, enxugando algumas lágrimas, voltou-se para os outros:

-Me desculpem! Eu não pude agüentar!

Lílian a olhou curiosa. Alguma coisa naquela menina a inspirava confiança, apesar de nunca a ter visto antes...E apesar do fato de ela estar acompanhada dos marotos, claro. Mas a garota tinha pedido para Tiago parar, Lílian tinha visto isso. A ruiva perguntou:

-Você foi transferida?

Simples. Uma pergunta direta que deveria ser respondida de maneira direta: sim ou não!

-Hn...N...Na verdade...S...Sim! É! Fui transferida, sim!–e sorriu, nervosa. – Ermie, muito prazer! Mas fui transferida ano passado. É...Ano passado. Bem no final...do ano passado. Finalziiinho! É...Haha!

-Entendo. Por isso não te reconheci! Quer dizer... Ainda estamos no começo do ano, não é? Bem, sou Lílian.-e ela sorriu de volta.- Er..."Ermie" é um nome bem diferente!-Sírius riu- Não que isso não seja bom, é claro!- Sírius riu ainda mais.- Black!-a ruiva enviou-o um olhar assassino.

E dessa vez, foi Hermione quem riu.

-É de mais pessoas como você que o mundo precisa! –começou a ruiva novamente, dando leves tapinhas no ombro de Hermione.- Pessoas que enfrentem Tiago Potter e Sírius Black.-Completou, despreocupada.

-HEY!-eles reclamaram.

-Agora me devolvam a varinha do Severo! –continuou sem se importar, estendendo a mão e forjando uma expressão severa.

Rabicho a entregou, e a menina a devolveu para o moreno encostado na parede. Lílian suspirou e voltou-se para Tiago mais uma vez:

-Não pense que se livraram, entenderam bem? Aliás...Por que você faz isso, Potter?-perguntou olhando-o nos olhos de forma perturbadora. Não parecia (muito) nervosa, não parecia (muito) irritada. Enfim, não parecia um vulcão à beira da erupção.

Em seu íntimo, o maroto estremeceu. Estava acostumado com aquelas cenas de ódio e aos insultos da garota, mas agora...agora era diferente. Ela, mais calma e menos "gritante", o olhava de um jeito completamente novo. Era um olhar suplicante, e ao mesmo tempo sedutor. Era imponente, e eram lindos os olhos dela...É: os olhos dela eram lindos! Não que ele nunca tivesse percebido isso, afinal ele é Tiago Potter, e um Potter –principalmente um _Tiago Potter_-, sempre percebe o quanto uma garota é bonita. E acima desse "sexto sentido", ele tinha seu poder de sedução; uma dádiva que, segundo ele, era passada de geração em geração em sua família. Era irresistível; simplesmente isso: irresistível. "O Poder de sedução dos Potter!", ele dizia arrogante.

Verdes e brilhantes como esmeraldas. Tiago estava se perdendo naqueles olhos, ele sabia –Sírius lhe deu uma cotovelada discreta. E...e...e como ela era linda! O contraste entre seus cabelos e _aqueles_ olhos! Aquela pele clara recheada de minúsculas e pequeninas sardas, aqueles lábios com o contorno tão perfeito- outro cutucão-, seus cílios acastanhados longos e grossos, e seu nariz pequeno e delicado. Dessa vez, o cutucão de Sírius foi forte o suficiente para que Tiago fosse empurrado para o lado, e depois de exclamar um _"Ai!"_ ele voltou à sua posição inicial. Lílian, sem graça e impaciente, olhou para baixo e pigarreou.

-E-Eu...-foi a vez do garoto pigarrear.- _caham!_ Eu estava só me divertindo, Evans!

-E você chama _isso_ de se divertir?-ela pereceu ficar nervosa novamente.- Ora, Potter! Faça-me o favor! Será que você não consegue se divertir como uma pessoa _normal_?

-Não! –ele respondeu simplesmente.- E é claro que não vai ser _você_ que vai conseguir mudar isso.

A garota suspirou e revirou os olhos. Mas já estava cansada, e agora só queria ir para seu dormitório e acabar logo com isso. Afinal, era um grande milagre o fato daquela briga não ter sido presenciada pela multidão a qual a ruiva estava acostumada. Com exceção –é claro- de alguns poucos alunos, que passavam vez por outra.

-Pois é melhor aprender rápido! –ela ameaçou.- Ou então... Você vai ter que se ver _comigo_!

-Eu vou _adorar_!-e ele piscou, sorrindo.

Lílian o olhou incrédula: "Como pode ser tão idiota?", e se virou. A garota bufou alto e...

-Lílian! Espere!

A garota estranhou ouvir seu nome. Quem disse que ele podia chamá-la assim?

Tiago parou e fez uma cara pensativa, alisando o queixo -Sírius o olhou sem conseguir acreditar: ele ia _mesmo_ fazer aquilo?-, ele suspirou e deu uma risadinha, para desespero do amigo: sim, ia. Black o conhecia muito bem e aquela cara, aqueles gestos e aquele charme todo que ele estava lançando, só poderiam significar que...

-Tudo bem! –disse Tiago sorrindo de forma sedutora. – Mas só com uma condição.-Ele iria _negociar _com ela.

Lílian estranhou. Ele disse que "tudo bem"? ... Ele havia concordado com ela?!

-Que...Que condição? –perguntou, temerosa, mas sem demonstrar preocupação.

É. Negociar. Quando o assunto é "mulheres", sem dúvida Sírius tem muito mais habilidade do que o amigo; mas ele não podia negar que se tratando de negociação, o pupilo era muito bom. E sempre dava certo, _sempre_.

-Bem...-começou-, eu paro de incomodar _tanto _o Ranhoso- Lily estreitou os olhos-, digo, o Snape, se você aceitar a minha proposta.

-Que proposta?-perguntou impaciente e visivelmente irritada.

-Sábado que vem vamos ter uma saída a Hogsmeade, você sabe. E de repente eu tive uma idéia genial: você pode vir comigo! –ele sorriu ainda mais.

Sírius riu baixinho e meneou a cabeça negativamente. Enquanto isso Snape, já recuperado, seco –graças a um feitiço secante-, e em posse de sua varinha, olhou para Tiago com raiva. O ódio do garoto chamou a atenção de Hermione. Ele virou-se e, murmurando um _"tenho coisas melhores para fazer do que assistir isso.",_ seguiu com passos firmes, sumindo ao virar no fim do corredor.

-Você fica pronta as oito e me espera no Salão Comunal, ok? –continuou o garoto, sem sequer reparar que o outro havia ido embora.- Ah! E use alguma coisa vermelha, você deve ficar linda de vermelho. –completou, cheio de presunção -Mas não...

-Espere, Potter.-Lily interrompeu.-... Você pirou!? –e ele ficou mudo.-Você é irresponsável, imaturo, convencido, arrogante e sai por aí maltratando pessoas que nunca fizeram nada pra você! O que faz você pensar que eu vou aceitar sair looogo com _você_? –ela riu.- Ai, era só o que me faltava! Com licença, vou voltar pro meu dormitório. Haha! Imagine. Eu saindo com... _Thiago Potter?_! –falou com escárnio e continuou sem caminho, ainda rindo.- HAHA!

Ele ficou estático. Seus amigos o olharam com um misto de espanto e diversão, enquanto o garoto olhava para a parede à sua frente, o olhar desfocado e perdido em algum lugar. E então, as risadas cresceram à sua volta.

-HAHAHAHAHA!! Xi, Pontas... Ta perdendo o jeito, é?-brincou Sírius, dando tapinhas em seu ombro.

-Acho que ele perdeu o todo poderoso "Poder de sedução dos Potter". –comentou Lupin, rindo.

-Acho que ele deve ter perdido tudo isso junto!- Pedro

-E mais vinte pontos...-completou Hermione realmente preocupada, o que fez os três rirem ainda mais.

-Peraí, peraí! Eu acabei de ser..._rejeitado_?!-perguntou Tiago em voz baixa, incrédulo, assustado e com medo de que mais alguém pudesse ouvir aquilo.

E mais risadas escandalosas ecoaram pelo corredor...

x-x-x

Ermie olhou para o relógio: 20:00. O céu já estava escuro lá fora, e uma garoa fina começava a cair sobre o castelo e seus arredores. A garota tocou de leve o vitral que formava a grande janela do Salão Comunal. Frio. Ela baixou os olhos. Tudo estava péssimo! Cada vez mais ela se sentia afundar em seu mundinho de tristeza e desespero. Voltar para casa se tornava uma necessidade cada vez maior! A garota enxugou uma lágrima e suspirou, voltando a olhar para fora.

-Saudades de casa?

Uma mão quente pousou em seu ombro e levemente a bruxa se virou, encontrando o rosto sorridente de Remo Lupin. Ermie fez um "humhum" afirmativo e tentou esboçar um sorriso envergonhado.

-Não precisa se preocupar. –continuou o quase-loiro-Você ainda não se acostumou com as coisas por aqui mas logo, logo você vai se divertir de verdade!

-Tomara que você não queira sair por aí torturando as pessoas! –ela disse, séria.

-Ah, não. Eu não cuido dessa parte. Só os dois ali - comentou, apontando para Sírius e Tiago que conversavam com um grupo de sextanistas sentadas no sofá.

Hermione estreitou os olhos de forma divertida e colocou uma das mãos na cintura. "Tem certeza?", perguntou. O garoto riu baixinho, levantando as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo: "Eu juro!". Ela riu.

-Posso perguntar uma coisa, Remo?

-Claro!-respondeu, encostando-se na parede ao lado da nova amiga.

-Você acha _aquilo _engraçado?

Lupin parou para pensar. É claro que não achava engraçado! Ou melhor, achava, sim, engraçado, mas não era correto e se dependesse dele, com certeza...

-Não. –repondeu com veemência.

Hermione olhou para o distintivo de monitor preso nas vestes de Remo, e em seguida o olhou novamente. O garoto entendeu seu olhar e baixou os olhos envergonhado. Ele sussurrou: "Se dependesse de mim... se dependesse de mim eles não iriam tão longe."

Ermie ficou em silêncio, completamente indignada. _"Francamente!"_, pensou.

-**Depende **de você, Remo.-ela o olhou e sorriu levemente.- Pense nisso.-concluiu, se afastando e subindo as escadas para os dormitórios.

Há alguns corredores dali, Lílian Evans finalmente havia parado de correr. Agora, exausta, ela estava apoiada nos joelhos, arfando.

-Finalmente... te encontrei... Severo! –Ela enxugou o suor da testa com a manga das vestes e sorriu. Snape continuou com a mesma expressão vazia.- Sobre hoje...-começou a garota, postando-se ereta.

-Não me incomode com isso, Lily, não quero conversar sobre o assunto.-Respondeu ele, seco. Lílian estranhou: Snape nunca havia sido assim tão rude com ela.

-Mas Severo...!

-MAS NADA! -gritou- Eu já disse que NÃO QUERO conversar sobre isso! Será que você não entende?! Me deixa sozinho, ta legal?

-Tá, tudo bem. Vou te deixar SOZINHO, então, se é isso que você quer...-irritada, a garota virou-se com raiva e voltou pelo mesmo corredor. Ela bufava e murmurava irritada.

Com alguns passos rápidos ela se afastou, subindo as escadas sem saber muito bem para onde ir.

Não havia porque se acalmar, afinal. A morena _realmente _havia tentado pensar em alguma forma de voltar para casa, e isso já se estendia desde manhã. Apertando o nó entre os olhos, ela enxugou uma lágrima que acabara de cair. Será que não havia esperanças? Amaldiçoou-se pela vigésima vez no dia e fungou.

Olhou para os lados perdida, e então não conseguiu mais suportar: a enxurrada de lágrimas que ameaçava cair desde manhã finalmente havia se libertado. Hermione encostou-se na parede e escorregou para o chão. Abraçou seus joelhos e permaneceu ali, chorando.

(continua...)

* * *

**N/A: **Me desculpeeeeeeeeem!!! Por favor! Não fiquem bravos T.T' 

Tive uma sééérie de probleminhas chatos esse mês, sem falar na droga do Coletivo, o trabalho de conclusão de Trimestre. Além, é claro, incluam também algumas daquelas coisinhas emocionais tão...desestimulantes u.u' Mas enfim consegui terminar o capítulo! YEAH! O  
E (cara fiquei tão, tão feliz!!!) tenho revieeeews pra respondeeer! . AEW AEW! Sensacional! Então vamooos lá!

**Kong: **Aqui está o próximo! xD Muitooo obrigada, Kong! E não se preocupe... o trailler é pra deixar confuso mesmo! AUheiuaeh!

**Thaa: **Ah, meu docinho! - É sim, você tem razão. Sempre com belas palavras, hum? ¬ Por isso te admiro tanto, tanto -- E a senhorita tem que continuar escrevendo também, hein! òó/ Quero ler aquela fic! A suuua fic que já te rendeu tanta propaganda! xD Estou curiosa demais para esquecer!  
E pode deixar! Nunca ninguém me castraráá! HAHAHA! risada maléfica D

**Jhulhana: **Ahhhn! Que honraaa! Só de pensar que o meu trailler pôde fazer isso... T-T Que emoção! Ç-ç'  
Oh! É verdade! Talvez ela ainda se traumatize por causa dissso! xD hauahua!  
Muito obrigaaada e pode deixar: nem que eu precise arrancar as tripas por isso, vou terminar essa fic! XDDD  
Aiêê! Tomara que você também goste desse e dos outros capítulos! --

Por favor! Continuem lendo, elogiando ou criticando! Porque é só assim que uma iniciante pode crescer e crescer cada vez mais! --  
Espero que todos gostem desse capítulo! 8D

Beijinhos e até a próxima!  
Lili


	4. A boa alma de um Maroto

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens ou lugares presentes nessa fic me pertence. Com excessão do Sírius e do Remo, é claro... HOHOHOHO AA Digo... cofcof! Tá bom, eles também não me pertencem .." É tudo da titia JK.

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

_-Peraí, peraí! Eu acabei de ser...__rejeitado?!_

Hermione presenciou uma cena nada agradável envolvendo três marotos e seu professor de poções (ou seria "futuro" professor?), muita água, espuma, um bate-boca entre Tiago e uma certa ruiva... e um toco muito bem dad... digo... e uma terrível rejeição. Apesar de todas as gargalhadas, as preocupações falaram mais alto e ela acabou deixando-se levar pelas lágrimas, sentada em um corredor, enquanto Lílian Evans e Severo Snape discutiam perto dali.

"_-Não me incomode com isso, Lily, não quero conversar sobre o assunto.-Respondeu ele, seco. Lílian estranhou: Snape nunca havia sido assim tão rude com ela._

_-Mas Severo!_

_-MAS NADA! Eu já disse que NÃO QUERO conversar sobre isso! Será que você não entende?!"_

**Capítulo 3: A boa alma de um Maroto.**

Quando acordou, o Sol já batia com força em suas pupilas cobertas, fazendo o negro da escuridão tomar um tom alaranjado realmente simpático... A garota esfregou os olhos e os abriu devagar, soltando o sono que unia suas pálpebras. Esticou-se e suspirou gostosamente, agradecendo por tudo aquilo não ter passado de um sonho. Não, não um sonho. Um pesadelo! É, é isso. Um terrível pesadelo.

Ela se levantou e já ia se dirigir até a porta quando alguma coisa segurou sua perna e a fez cair de cara no chão: PAFT!

-MAS QUE DROGA! – bravejou, levantando-se e esfregando a canela-Quem foi o estúpido que deixou um malão desses no meio do dormitório? –grunhiu.

-Em primeiro lugar... -começou uma voz masculina às suas costas. –, você não está no dormitório, está no Salão Comunal. –Hermione virou devagar com sua pior cara de poucos amigos. Simplesmente não suportava quando discordavam dela logo de manhã. – E em segundo lugar, esse malão é seu e foi VOCÊ quem o deixou aí... Amnésia matinal, Ermie?

E então, tudo se acendeu.

-Sírius...! -falou baixinho.

Ela tinha MESMO viajado para o passado, não era só um pesadelo. "Maldição", pensou. Olhou para os lados e viu o Salão Comunal quase vazio. "Que dia é hoje?". Sírius a olhou por alguns segundos, apenas ajeitando o maço de cartas nas mãos. Depois de algum tempo, disse "Sábado" com um resmungo, começando a virar as cartas em cima da mesa outra vez. Um às de paus, um seis de copas, um sete de ouros seguido de um nove de espadas e o coringa: uma carta com o desenho de um grande cachorro negro sobre duas patas, com um chapéu de quatro pontas coloridas, enfeitadas com gizos nas pontas. O cachorro, de pé, fazia malabarismo com quatro bolas negras com um pavio branco em cada uma... ele se mexia.

A garota coçou o queixo e só então percebeu que ainda estava com a mesma roupa do dia anterior. Mas como ela faria para tomar banho? Quero dizer, ela não poderia simplesmente entrar no dormitório de alguém e dizer: "Oi, eu vim do futuro e meu quarto é esse, posso usar o banheiro?". Seria um desastre. Sem falar que ela se sentia suada e suja, como se uma camada de lama a cobrisse por inteiro. E o cabelo? Céus, aquele cabelo todo embaraçado e engomado deveria estar ainda mais engordurado que uma chapa daqueles restaurantes fast food depois de uma semana inteira de trabalho. "Acho que posso usar o banheiro da Murta...Mas de qualquer forma, não vou ficar aqui por muito tempo.", pensou.

-Você joga Snap explosivo? –Perguntou Sírius, de repente.

-Já vi Harry e Rony jogando milhões de vezes... -respondeu ainda meio grogue enquanto cambaleava até a mesa e puxava uma das cadeiras. Coçou a cabeça.

-Claro. Como se eu soubesse quem são esses...-"Um dia vai saber.", pensou Ermie ando de ombros- Quer jogar?

-Ah...Não. Sou péssima em jogos.

Sírius riu alto e ajeitou os cabelos, jogando-os para trás com um solavanco como em um daqueles comerciais de condicionador.

-Você vai gostar desse, é emocionante.

A garota bocejou e murmurou um "Talvez mais tarde.". Rodou os olhos pela sala à procura de algum relógio. Que horas seriam? Seis horas? Sete? Provavelmente muito cedo para o Salão comunal estar vazio daquele jeito.

O vento assoviava alto lá fora, o Sol brilhava radiante e o céu estava azul, mas tão azul... que realmente parecia ser a vontade das nuvens não estar ali: nem elas, com suas formas roliças e portentosas ousariam manchar aquela imensidão celeste. Era sábado e era perfeito para uma tarde fora do castelo.

-Que horas são?

-Meio dia.

-O QUE?!

-Meio dia.

-Eu já entendi, não precisa repetir. Mas... é muito tarde!

Sírius suspirou e sua expressão mudou radicalmente para algo magnetizante, triste, sério, inocente e frágil; tudo ao mesmo tempo. Era um misto que resultava em algo completamente estranho. Uma expressão que fazia a garganta de Hermione secar, o coração amolecer e seus braços terem vontade de carregar o garoto no colo e embala-lo em um sono gostoso. Ele acariciou o próprio braço e olhou-a com olhar tão irresistível quanto a _aquela_ expressão.

-Pois é. Eu me atrasei só um pouquinho e quando acordei todos já tinham ido tomar o café da manhã. Me sinto tão, mas TÃO sozinho... Ermie, você não acha que eu mereço um abraço ou...qualquer outra coisa? Que tal se você viesse aqui só por um segundinho e me deixasse...

-Caham... Eu... Me desculpem por interromper, mas... O almoço vai ser servido daqui a pouco. Vocês não vão descer?

Hermione agradeceu aos céus, aliviada, certamente não saberia o que fazer. Aliás, que outra coisa Sírius poderia querer? A voz conhecida fez os dois se sobressaltarem e olharem para o buraco do retrato na parede às suas costas. Parado ali, Com os braços cruzados e um leve sorriso nos lábios, Lupin segurava um guardanapo em uma das mãos. Ele se aproximou.

-Hey, Aluado! Bom dia!

-'Dia! Te trouxe scones com geléia. -anunciou Lupin, entregando ao outro um guardanapo recheado de pãezinhos redondos cobertos com geléia de framboesa.-Peguei na cozinha, ainda estão quentinhos. Sei que você adora, então...-deu de ombros, contenco um sorriso.

-Uh... Está quente mesmo! Valeu cara, eu estava morrendo de fome.

Lupin sorriu radiante e se sentou em uma terceira cadeira, entre Sírius e Hermione.

Alguma coisa se mexeu no decote das vestes da garota e ela o ajeitou, puxando e soltando a gola da camiseta. Black e Lupin conversavam animados sobre as várias maneiras deliciosas de se comer um scone –com manteiga, com doce de leite, com caramelo...-, quando aconteceu novamente: havia _alguma coisa _dentro de sua roupa, e ela estava ficando realmente irritada. _"Diabos..." _murmurou baixinho. Ela se mexeu na cadeira e rebolou o tronco tentando ser discreta, mas o... a _coisa_ não parava quieta. Para Hermione estava claro que um inseto entrara em sua blusa, e ela começou a ficar assustada. Deu pequenos soquinhos próximos ao lugar onde o inseto estava se mexendo -para tentar tira-lo dali enquanto forjava um ataque de tosse, claro.Mas foi em vão; o danado insistia em não ir embora! Ela olhou para baixo, tentando enxergar alguma coisa pelo vão que se formava, e o bicho brilhou, refletindo a luz.

-Aha! -exclamou triunfante enfiando uma das mãos em seu decote, procurando o inseto. –Huhuhu! Te achei...-Ela tocou algo gélido e redondo. Era uma bolinha não muito pesada, do tamanho de uma ameixa. Quando sua mão a envolveu e fechou-se sobre ela, algo que lembrava uma pena se desprendeu dos lados da bolinha e chacoalhou violentamente como se estivesse voando. Então a morena puxou a gola com a outra mão para vê-lo melhor e...

-Err... Achou alguma coisa aí, Ermie?

Quando Hermione levantou a cabeça, Sírius e Lupin a olhavam. Lupin assustado e Black sustentando um sorriso sacana. A garota enrubesceu e rapidamente tirou a mão de dentro de sua roupa. "N-Não é nada!", disse depressa enquanto se levantava e ia até o seu malão, abrindo-o por completo e começando a remexer as roupas. "Eu...eu... Vou Tomar o café! Há Há!" Escolheu uma toalha e uma muda de roupa, fechou o malão. Repetindo para si mesma que dali para frente só iria usar blusas de gola alta, encaminhou-se para a saída. Assim que atravessou o buraco do retrato, respirou aliviada. Como poderia ter sido tão desatenta? Agora Sírius e Remo deveriam estar pensando que ela era algum tipo de maníaca ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Foi então que olhou para aquele imenso corredor e lembrou-se de casa. Lembrou-se de como adoraria estar de volta, de como adoraria abraçar sua família e seus amigos. Porém, em um flash, um novo pensamento surgiu em sua mente: essa era uma chance única e ela não deveria desperdiçá-la! Quem sabe quando poderia voltar a ver _todos _os marotos outra vez? Ela só precisava ser cautelosa que não haveria problema algum. Respirou aliviada e orgulhosa de si, e rumou para o banheiro do primeiro andar.

-Ela saiu carregando uma toalha? -perguntou Remo, pensativo.

-Aham.Quer saber? Ela não é normal MESMO. Eu disse que ela era louca.–comentou Sírius, sério.

-Não... O Pontas disse.-concluiu o outro.

Sírius deu de ombros. –Tanto faz. Quer jogar uma partida de Snap Explosivo?

-Claro...

x-x-x

-Pontas... estou com medo...

-Cale a boca!

-Mas a Evans é monitora e...

-_Putz_, Rabicho...SHH!

Potter segurou a manga da camisa de Pettigrew e puxou-o, enquanto andava ainda abaixado atrás de uma das muretas do castelo.

-Lá está ela... –anunciou, tentando conter sua ansiedade. Agora iria se vingar...- Ela não pode me dizer o que disse e sair bem dessa história.

Acompanhou-a até que a garota parou, tentando tirar alguma pedra que entrara em seu sapato. Era a hora perfeita! Tiago posicionou-se atrás dela e virou-se para Pedro que ainda reclamava, choroso:

-Você entendeu o que vamos fazer, né? –o outro meneou a cabeça positivamente, com as sobrancelhas franzidas- Ótimo. Então vamos lá...

-HEY PONTAS!

Era Sírius. Thiago apertou os olhos com força, xingando o amigo por chegar em uma hora tão ruim. Ele olhou para trás: Lílian ainda estava parada, ajeitando o sapato. O garoto franziu as sobrancelhas com raiva chacoalhou as mãos como se espantasse um cachorro pulguento. Black levantou os ombros sem entender e caminhou alguns passos em sua direção. Potter estava desesperado! Sibilou um "cai fora daqui!" bem baixinho, enquanto repetia o movimento com as mãos, dessa vez mais rápido. O outro, ainda sem entender, olhou-o com uma cara de "O que você disse?".

-Espere! Espeeere! –sibilou de forma feroz.

Ele esticou o pescoço olhando para trás, para checar a posição de sua arquiinimiga, mas... "Diabos! Onde ela está?" Pois é, Lílian não estava mais ali. Ele se esticou mais um pouco, procurando-a com os olhos.

-Procurando alguém... Potter? –perguntou com desdém. Os olhos verdes faiscavam.

Quando ele se virou, levou um susto e se levantou em um salto para depois preparar uma expressão cheia de despreocupação e superioridade. O garoto pigarreou, olhando para Lílian Evans.

-Sim. –ele respondeu.- O Pedro aqui perdeu seu ratinho de estimação e eu pensei que talvez ele pudesse ter se escondido aí nesse seu ninho. Digo, cabelo. –Pedro gargalhou.

-Potteeeer!-rugiu a menina, apertando os punhos.

Sírius, rindo maroto, se aproximou do trio e pousou uma das mãos no ombro da menina e a outra no do amigo. –Acalmem-se crianças!- disse ele- O almoço está servido, vamos comer. –ordenou ainda sorrindo.

-Tire as mãos de mim, Black!-retorquiu a garota, feroz. –E quanto a você...-falou, apontando para Tiago- Farei você engolir o que disse, idiota! É melhor ter cuidado. -Virou-se e saiu pisando forte, ao encontro de duas meninas que estavam à sua espera, no final do corredor.

-Abusada...-resmungou o garoto, sendo arrastado até o Salão Principal para o almoço.

O céu enfeitiçado estava azul claro e nuvens brancas rolavam calmas e maravilhosas, diferentemente do céu real. Se o Salão estivesse apenas um pouco mais silencioso seria possível até ouvir o canto de alguns pássaros. Era lindo... Mas ninguém estava prestando alguma atenção àquilo. Todos pareciam estar ocupados demais para isso. Não se sabia por que, mas o almoço estava especialmente maravilhoso naquele dia. A variedade de pratos aumentara e a promessa de uma sobremesa ainda MAIS espetacular fazia com que todos se sentissem muito ansiosos. Hermione também havia percebido aquilo.

-...tô te falando, cara. Você ta doidinho por ela.

-Cale a boca Almofadinhas! É claro que não. Agente se odeia, ta legal?

-E aquela tentativa de sedução, hã?

-Foi só.. provocação!-respondeu Tiago, dando de ombros e jogando mais um pedaço de empadão em seu prato. –Ah! Oi, Ermie! Sente-se aqui com a gente!

A garota, que havia acabado de chegar, se sentou entre Sírius e uma sextanista, que discretamente a lançou um olhar mortal. Hermione respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, aproveitando a sensação maravilhosa de _estar limpa._ Após um breve instante de contemplação ao próprio aroma, ela abriu os olhos lentamente e, sorrindo, começou a preparar seu prato enquanto conversava alegremente com seus _novos _amigos, o que acabou despertando muito interesse nas pessoas próximas.

As grandes travessas com empadão, salada, batatas assadas, bifes, cordeiros, ervilha e jarros de suco de abóbora foram lentamente se esvaziando à medida que o tempo passava. Sábado era um dia tão bom! Sem nenhuma aula, sem deveres, sem professores. Somente os alunos e o imenso terreno da escola. Isso, é claro, quando não haviam as tão ansiadas saídas para o vilarejo bruxo. Para Hogsmeade. E como uma boa contadora de histórias, é meu dever dizer que ESTE era um desses finais de semana. Um dia especial, onde os pequenos bruxos poderiam desperdiçar todo o seu dinheiro com inúteis logros, doces ou qualquer outra porcaria. E tinha também a casa dos Gritos! (Como pude me esquecer?) A casa dos gritos, até certo ponto, era um dos lugares favoritos de _certos_ alunos de Hogwarts... Principalmente quando eles metiam na cabeça que deveriam provar sua força, poder, coragem ou qualquer coisa do gênero –em outras palavras, fazer as típicas demonstrações _másculas _que os _machos_ fazem para impressionar as fêmeas. A prova de que esses mesmos _machos_ não estão isentos de algum instinto animal.

(Continuando) Essa casa não passava de uma casa comum, porém velha e aos pedaços. Ficava em um dos pontos mais altos de todo o vilarejo. Suas telhas capengas, portas rangendo, vidros quebrados e madeiras podres somadas ao jardim mal aparado e à arvore que se retorcia ao seu lado criavam uma perfeita atmosfera sombria.

Em outras palavras, um ótimo lugar para se passar um final de semana.

Após aquele almoço tão singular, os marotos acompanhados por Hermione encaminharam-se para as grandes portas de entrada do castelo. Ali, atrás de uma multidão que se acotovelava para entregar algum tipo de papel, Hermione puxou as vestes de Lupin, para chamar sua atenção.

-Ei, Remo... O que está acontecendo aqui?

-Fim de semana em Hogsmeade, Ermie! Não me diga que não sabia!

Hermione meneou a cabeça negativamente e coçou o queixo, pensativa. Adorava ir à Hogsmeade e sua vontade de beber uma deliciosa e quentinha cerveja amanteigada estava atiçando suas lombrigas. Porém, como poderia ir? Em primeiro lugar, não poderia chamar atenção, em segundo lugar não tinha uma autorização, e em terceiro lugar ela nem sequer estava MATRICULADA em Hogwarts! Isso iria acontecer... vejamos... Trinta anos no futuro? Mais? Ela acertou um tapa bem no meio da própria testa, amaldiçoando a tudo e a todos.

-Algum problema Ermieee? -perguntou Pedro. Os outros o olharam, assustados (por um segundo haviam se esquecido dele, ali).

Hermione olhou para o baixinho. Sorriu entristecida.

-Sim. –murmurou- Eu ...esqueci de trazer minha autorização. -mentiu- Não vou poder ir... –suspirou- É... Bom, é melhor deixar pra lá. Divirtam-se rapazes! –ela sorriu forçadamente.

Quais eram as possibilidades de diversão em um castelo vazio? –Ela se virou- Oh, claro, a biblioteca! Bendita seja, ó Sala-mãe de todos os livros! Será que Madame Pince já teria conseguido aquele exemplar do...

-Ermie, espere! –Tiago segurou o braço da menina. Ela se virou, olhando-os com estranheza. –Olhe, Ermie...Nós nunca fizemos isso por ninguém.

-E isso quer dizer que confiamos em você -cortou Remo, sorrindo docemente.

-Por isso...-continuou Tiago, rindo.

-...sinta-se honrada!-completou Sírius.

-Eles querem dizer que nós vamos te ajudar. –explicou Peter, levantando os ombros e sorrindo.

Hermione olhou-os e sorriu, sem saber muito bem o que esperar. Era bem provável que eles pudessem mesmo ajudá-la, mas será que seria inteligente aceitar? O que poderia acontecer?

* * *

**N/A:** Eu NÃÃÃÃO desisti :D 

Brigadão pelo apoio, pessoal! Muito mesmo! Um Obrigadaa especial também pra minha chefinha adorada que me inspirou e me ajudou! )o)

Mas... me desculpem pela demora imensa TT"  
PROMETO que o próximo NÃO vai demorar! òó Até mesmo porque, já tá tudo engatilhado e banhaado em pólvora! Mwa-haha! 

Espero de verdade que vocês gostem desse capítulo, apesar de ser curtinho! E apesar de estar uma droga (Aliás, prometo que os próximos serão bem melhores, e cada vez mais!) -.-" Falando nisso, preparem-se, pois a trama só começa de verdade no próximo capítulo! xP

HEY! Mudando de assunto, o que vocês acham de colocar um tiquinho de Yaoi na fic: )  
Preciso da opinião de vocês, queridos! Vamos fazer votação! xD ahuehaihaha

Beijões no bumbum dô-cêis! (o(  
Lili


	5. Hogsmeade

**No capítulo anterior...**

Em sua "nova" casa, depois de toda a confusão do dia anterior, Hermione começa a experimentar um pouco de normalidade –se é que sua situação pode ser chamada de _normal_. Desde a cena que viu na tarde de sexta-feira, a garota estava chocada e até um pouco aborrecida, tendo a certeza de que os tão famosos _Marotos_, aqueles que –futuramente- teriam sua total confiança (com uma pequena e gorducha exceção), eram na verdade um bando de arruaceiros. Os valentões de Hogwarts. Uma gangue estudantil.

Porém, sábado é um dia sagrado e pacificador; é um dia de visita a Hogsmeade. O único problema é que Ermie não poderia seguir viajem com os outros. Ou será que poderia?

-_Olhe, Ermie...Nós nunca fizemos isso por ninguém._

_-E isso quer dizer que confiamos em você -cortou Remo, sorrindo docemente._

_-Por isso...-continuou Tiago, rindo._

_-...sinta-se honrada!-completou Sírius._

_-Eles querem dizer que nós vamos te ajudar. –explicou Peter, levantando os ombros e sorrindo._

**Capítulo 4: Hogsmeade  
**

Ela estava afoita. Galgava rapidamente os degraus atrás de Tiago enquanto ele corria até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Enquanto subia, as últimas cenas se misturavam com o cenário e ela, em sua mente, revivia tudo o que acabava de acontecer.

-_Me...ajudar? -perguntou - O que vocês...?_

_-Vamos te levar pra Hogsmeade, oras!-declarou Tiago.-Vocês...-começou, virando-se para os amigos- vão com o resto. Quando alguém perguntar por mim, digam simplesmente que... eu... fui... ao banheiro?_

_-Péssima idéia. Aliás, quem disse que vão perguntar de você? Elas vêm para ME ver. -ralhou Sírius- Mas você tem que ir. Vai logo! -ordenou, empurrando o amigo- nós damos um jeito nas coisas por aqui. _

"Chegamos."

Hermione saltou para dentro do Salão Comunal. Aqui e ali, sentados em poltronas com livros no colo, a garota viu alguns poucos alunos. Provavelmente eram do primeiro e segundo anos, ou simplesmente não quiseram ir. Um desses alunos, em um grupo de cinco, levantou o braço e acenou:

-HEY! E aí, Tiago?

-Fala Charles!-ele respondeu com um sorriso breve, virando-se para Hermione logo em seguida e torcendo para que o garoto não voltasse a falar com ele. Ainda estava ofegante e com muita, _muita _pressa. Tanta, que não percebeu o amontoado de cabelos rubros que lhe fitava com raiva.- Escuta, Ermie...

-Tiago! Por que você não senta aqui com a gente? Pode trazer a sua _amiga _também! –zombou aquele mesmo garoto, rindo alto. Com certeza, pensou Ermie, ele tinha alguma _intenção oculta_. E com certeza, também, Tiago não gostava nem um pouco dele, pois revirou os olhos impaciente como se dissesse: "Nossa, que cara idiota".

Potter respirou fundo, tentando não xingar o garoto. Parecia uma sina: sempre que estava com pressa ou com algum problema, algum babaca vinha encher o seu saco -Não vai dar, Charles. Preciso correr! –ele levantou os ombros, como se pedisse desculpas.

-Vai à Hogsmeade, Tiago?-perguntou outro garoto.

-Vou! E esqueci uma coisa aqui em cima... Heh!

Dessa vez ele respondia normalmente. Aquele que acabara de falar, Frank Longbotton, tinha o respeito dos marotos. Além de ser um ótimo aluno, ainda tinha seus princípios e já demonstrara isso mais de uma vez. Conheciam-se há quase dois anos, desde que um grupo de Sonserinos tentara, no terceiro ano, azarar Pettigrew enquanto estava sozinho. Como a amizade dos quatro marotos se estendia desde o primeiro mês de aula do _primeiro_ ano, aquilo foi encarado como uma declaração de guerra (aliás, foi só depois desse incidente que Snape foi escolhido como alvo principal -já que era o único de quem Pedro se "lembrava"). Enfim, o que realmente interessa é que foi Frank quem decidiu intervir no "massacre social" que acontecia em um dos corredores do castelo. Além disso, Longbotton ainda tinha em comum com eles uma grande paixão por Quadribol e por azarações, o que o tornava um excelente acompanhante na hora de desmoralizar alguns sonserinos (ou qualquer outro "metido a besta")

-Ermie eu já volto. Me espere aqui. –pediu Tiago, subindo rapidamente as escadas para o dormitório masculino.

E ela esperou. Assim que Potter terminou de subir as escadas ( e Hermione soube que isso havia acontecido quando o som de seus 70,5 kg pararam de se chocar contra os degraus de madeira), a garota sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro gentilmente. Virou-se.

-Oi!

Era a mesma ruiva do dia anterior. Lílian Evans, a mãe de Harry. A futura _esposa_ de Tiago. Ela sorriu docemente e continuou:

-É bom te ver de novo. É Ermie, não é?

-É sim. –respondeu, curvando levemente os lábios.

-Então... Você e os marotos se dão muito bem, né? Pra quem acabou de se conhecer...

A garota riu, lembrando-se de várias coisas -Ah, é. Quando eles não exageram, são bem divertidos.

"Divertidos?" pensou Lílian, com estranheza. Realmente. Ela nunca tinha visto por aquele ângulo ainda. Aliás, não poderia afinal eles não eram nem _um pouco_ divertidos. Sempre que alguém falava sobre aquele quarteto, a ruiva imaginava pessoas cruéis e sem coração que adoravam humilhar as pessoas. Lembrou-se de Snape e de tudo de terrível que ele sofreu. Sentiu raiva. Naquela hora, lembrou o motivo pelo qual levantou e caminhou por todo o Salão Comunal até a morena:

_Vingança._

Ela começaria devagar, é claro. Começaria acabando com a admiração que as pessoas tinham por eles. Com a confiança. Mas não poderia fazer muita coisa em tão pouco tempo. Tinha que começar com alguns comentários, com pequenas insinuações.

-Ah... é. –disse a ruiva, desgostosa- Mas... só tome cuidado. –ela pareceu refletir e disse com sinceridade:- Não quero parecer chata nem qualquer coisa. Eu simpatizei com você. Sério! Mas você não conhece esses caras ainda. Não sabe o que eles podem fazer. É um conselho de garota...Eles são terr...

Hermione levantou as mãos. Sorrindo, colocou uma delas no ombro de Lílian. É, talvez hoje eles fossem um pouco mal encarados e talvez até _cruéis_, mas ela conhecia Sírius e Lupin muito bem, sem falar que ela não conseguia acreditar que o pai de um de seus melhores amigos poderia ser um mau-caráter. É. Ele não poderia ser. Levantando os ombros, disse de forma suave:

-Obragada, ah...Evans.

-Lílian.-ela corrigiu.

-Lílian. Obrigada, eu...vou tomar cuidado. –riu- Mas eu não acho que eles são tão _maus _assim. Não sei explicar –mentiu-, mas eu simplesmente confio neles. Eles não são...cruéis. –completou, levantando os ombros. Riu para descontrair.

A outra parecia perplexa. Levantou uma das sobrancelhas e voltou a falar:

-Mas você não pode pensar assim. Eles são monstros interesseiros, vão...!

Mas a garota não conseguiu ouvir o resto. Uma mão segurou seu braço e puxou-a gentilmente. "Poupe-a de suas besteiras, Evans. Sabe? Você deveria escrever uma coluna pra alguma revista de fofocas, daquelas de quinta categoria. Você é ótima para criticar os outros." Hermione olhou para o lado. Tiago acabava de se virar, depois de proferir aquela frase. Ele estava _realmente_ irritado. O quadro abriu-se liberando a passagem para os dois, deixando uma ruiva para trás.

-Idiota.-a ruiva xingou, caminhando até duas garotas, sentadas perto da lareira.-Meninas, se arrumem bem rápido, nós vamos para Hogsmeade!

x-x-x

Sentado em um sofá olhando fixamente para o fogo, ele relembrava a discussão do dia anterior. Seus cotovelos estavam apoiados sobre os joelhos, a cara fechada, os cabelos caindo sobre os ombros. Apesar de o dia lá fora estar fresco e delicioso, as masmorras eram sempre sombrias, frias como uma geladeira gigante. O Salão Comunal estava completamente vazio. O garoto suspirou, amaldiçoando-se pelo que disse. Fechou os olhos. A frase veio imediatamente à sua mente:

"_-Tá, tudo bem. Vou te deixar SOZINHO, então, se é isso que você quer..."_

Seu coração se apertou. Maldito arrependimento! Maldita exaltação! Maldito nervosismo! Maldito... maldito Tiago Potter! Ele e sua MALDITA popularidade. Sua ousadia, sua arrogância. Ele era repugnante, isso sim. Severo fechou o punho com mais força, e sentiu o sangue prender em seus dedos, as unhas afundando sua própria carne. Ele adoraria enterrar as unhas junto de seu punho inteiro na cara daquele palhaço. Sentiu-se inútil -não conseguia nem mesmo se proteger! Ele era ignorado e odiado até mesmo pelos alunos de sua própria casa! Sentia-se um grande idiota. Um idiota com as melhores notas da escola -_grande_ coisa. Como Lílian poderia ser sua amiga? Será que ela não o apunhalava pelas costas? Será que não o zombava com suas amigas quando ele não estava por perto?

Insegurança.

Em sua mente, acertou um tapa imaginário bem forte em si mesmo e gritou: "Acorde, Severo! Lílian nunca faria isso! É sua amiga de verdade!"

É. Lílian não. Lílian...Lílian era perfeita. Era doce e sincera, e ainda tinha coragem suficiente para se voltar contra o garoto mais popular de toda Hogwarts. Por ele. A ruiva era uma fada imaculada, uma virgem mergulhada em puro néctar.

E Severo queria que Lílian fosse muito mais do que sua amiga. Ele a desejava. Desejava por completo; cada mínima célula de seu corpo chamava por ela. Chamava... chamava...

-Ainda está aí?

Severo se assustou o olhou para o recém chegado com ódio.

-O que você quer? –perguntou da forma mais rude que conseguiu.

-Você deveria tomar mais cuidado.-falou com asperez- Reconhecer seus superiores é algo que pode te ajudar bastante. – Após algum tempo, ele suspirou- mas acho que eu não poderia esperar mais nada do filho de um trouxa que está sempre bêbado.

Snape se levantou, raivoso- CALE A BOCA! Não te dou o direito de falar assim comigo!!

O outro apenas sorriu com escárnio. "Tenho pena de você, Severo Snape.", disse ele. Caminhou até o moreno e voltou a falar, dessa vez de forma amigável:

-E por isso tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer.

-Não estou interessado.-respondeu, pronto para ir para seu dormitório.

-Espere.-ordenou, segurando o braço de Snape- Eu _sei_ que você gosta_bastante_ daquela ruiva... Lílian.

Severo o olhou espantado. Como ele sabia? –Não adianta me olhar assim. Estou aqui a negócios. Pronto para ouvir? –soltou seu braço e sorriu de forma maléfica.

Severo pensou um pouco. Afinal, o que tinha a perder? Respirou fundo. Ele iria ouvir a proposta e depois, se fosse do seu interesse, pensaria mais um pouco. É.

-Estou. Pode falar, Malfoy.

x-x-x

-Cuidado com os degraus, aqui é escuro.

-Isso é fácil de resolver. _Lumus!_

Potter sorriu: –Garota esperta.

"Obrigada." Respondeu Hermione, satisfeita. Às suas costas a estátua de pedra voltou ao seu lugar, fazendo ressoar no túnel um barulho rascante. A dupla seguiu por ele, tateando as paredes. "Céus!", pensou a garota, "que túnel cumprido!". Passaram-se cerca de dez minutos desde a entrada até uma escadaria com altos degraus que pareciam muito desgastados. Ela olhou para cima: ela parecia não ter fim! Perdia-se naquela escuridão...

-Vamos...-falou Tiago, puxando-a pela manga e começando a subir as escadas.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, finalmente pararam.

-Chegamos?-perguntou a garota.

-Na verdade não. Eu estou cansado. –E respirou fundo, sentando em um dos degraus.

-Cansado? Como você pode estar cansado? Você não é apanhador? Tem que ter preparo físico, _pô_!

O garoto olhou-a interessado, levantando uma sobrancelha. Hermione, percebendo isso, virou-se e se sentou um degrau abaixo, de costas para Tiago.

-Como você sabe disso? Eu não lembro de ter contado.

-Ah...eu... –"droga!"- eu vi o troféu com o seu nome na sala de troféus, ora. –respondeu, como se aquilo fosse a coisa _mais_ obvia do mundo.

-Mas...eu não ganhei nenhum troféu com o meu nome.

Foi quando o estômago de Ermie gelou. Droga! Ele ainda não devia ter ganho o troféu! Maldição. E agora? Que história poderia inventar para disfarçar isso? Ela riu nervosa:

-Ahhh! É claro que não tem, eu só estava brincando. –foi quando uma idéia iluminou sua mente. Ela sorriu, triunfante- É que eu acho que você joga super bem! Você_deveria _granhar um.

O ego de Tiago Potter inchou-se e começou a escorrer por seus ouvidos. Ele estufou o peito e se levantou. Quando falou, sua voz soou mais grossa e "máscula" do que o normal:

-É, você tem razão. E um campeão não pode se deixar cansar por uma escadazinha ridícula! Vamos, Ermie! Estamos quase chegando!!

O garoto se virou e voltou a subir, mais rápido e pisando forte. 1...2...3...PAF!

Sem aviso, sua cabeça se chocou com algum tipo de teto. "Aaautch!" reclamou, esfregando o cocoruto¹. "Droga de alçapão!"

Já no Três Vassouras, Remo, Sírius e Pedro acabavam de se sentar. A estalagem era realmente aconchegante. Suas paredes e mesinhas de madeira escura e a iluminação das lâmpadas amareladas, os grandes barris e até mesmo as janelas pequenas construíam um conjunto especial. Algo medieval ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

-Eles já deveriam ter chegado...-comentou Pedro, batucando os dedos na mesinha

-Espero sinceramente que o Pontas não tenha tentado nada com a garota.-comentou Sírius, irritado. Ele apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos.

Lupin o olhou com estranheza. Será que ele estaria interessado em Ermie? Resolveu cutuca-lo para tentar descobrir.

-Não seria muito difícil.-disse Lupin, para em seguida levantar os ombros com desdém. O outro levantou a cabeça e olhou-o indignado.

-Você acha?

-Acho.

-Eu também! -anunciou Pedro, animado.

Sírius olhou para os dois, amarrou a cara e voltou a apoiar a cabeça, desta vez em ambos os braços, de forma a ficar com o rosto voltado para a mesa, como se estivesse dormindo.

Ele não estava satisfeito. Poderia ser confundido com um CDF qualquer; com um nerd chato e certinho que nunca faz nada de errado, mas... Ora, ele era um maroto também, não? Seja lá o que isso significasse, ele tinha certeza: era um deles. Era audaz, corajoso, inteligente, ... Acima de tudo, era inteligente. E se ele queria descobrir alguma coisa, iria fazê-lo de um jeito ou de outro! Mas precisava pensar em uma técnica, em um jeito de não levantar suspeitas -sejam elas quais fossem. Precisava ser discreto e Sírius não poderia perceber que ele desejava saber se ele estava afim dela ou não. Mas isso não era um problema para Remo John Lupin. Oh, não. Ele era _inteligente._

-Então, Sírius...-ele começou, com todo o seu plano já arquitetado e pronto para ser posto em prática- Você 'tá afim da Ermie?

Ok. Eu acho que temos um caso de rebeldia aqui. Quero dizer, EU sou a narradora, certo? EEEU devo dizer o que vocês fazem, e não vocês mesmos! Diabos, que tipos de personagens vocês são?

-O que? –Perguntou Sírius, atordoado.

Lupin –o valentão que OUSA descumprir minhas ordens- sorriu satisfeito. É claro que a resposta era SIM.

-Não.-respondeu o moreno, dando de ombros.-Não mesmo. Eu a admiro. É isso. Só quero proteger ela, entende?

Proteger?

-Por que vocês dois tão me olhando com essa cara? Qual é? Hã?

-Bom... você não é o tipo de cara que pensa em _proteger_uma garota, Sírius.

-É mesmo! –concordou o gorducho- Você quer mais é...

-Wow, wow, wow! Pedro, pode parar por aí. –ele levantou as mãos, rendido- Eu não posso fazer nada se sou irresistível.

Os três riram alto. Sírius bebeu um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada e sentiu o gosto do delicioso sorvete de creme misturando-se em sua garganta e descendo como um novelo de lã até seu estômago.

E então, os três ficaram em silêncio, apenas pensando. O que se passava na mente dos três marotos, nem eu mesma posso confirmar, mas é certo que foram coisas no mínimo_constrangedoras_ para serem contadas, já que Pedro pigarreou, Remo enrubesceu fitando fixamente a mesa de madeira e Sírius sorriu, escondendo a boca por trás do caneco e bebendo o último gole.

-Aluado... Aluado? ...Aluado!!

-Hm? -piscou, saindo de seu transe.

-Por que você acha? Que...o Pontas está afim dela?

Remo pensou um pouco. A verdade é que não conhecia a garota nem há dois dias, mas já tinha reparado em alguns detalhes. Ele bebeu um gole de sua bebida e preparou-se para falar.

-Bem...-começou, pensativo- Ela tem suas qualidades. –"Péssima resposta", pensou.

-Muito esclarecedor.-zombou Sírius.- Vai cara, fala sério!

-Tá bom, ta bom! Er...-lembrou-se da longa conversa do dia anterior- A Ermie é interessante. –É, ele tinha gostado de conversar com ela, era uma boa companhia- E ela é uma boa companhia. Sem falar que é bem inteligente também. Você sabia que ela já leu "Hogwarts: Uma história"? Eu pensei que fosse o único...-e bebeu outro gole.

-Você é um caso especial, Aluado. –Lupin engasgou, se controlando para não tossir alto demais- Mas você sabe que o Pontas não repara nessas coisas. Qual é! Você sabe as_coisas _em que ele repara, né? Eu digo... certas partes. Entende?

Foi quando Remo se ofendeu. Não era porque ele ainda não tinha _pegado_ ninguém que ele não saberia quais as _partes_ que se percebe em uma garota. Ele se controlou para ficar calado. Aliás, Tiago sempre dissera que essa era uma de suas falhas: tentar demais se controlar. Diabos, ele também era homem! Ele sabia muito bem do que gostava no sexo oposto além de sua inteligência, companheirismo e notas altas.

Ele pigarreou.

-Ela é legal.-falou Pedro, dando de ombros.

-Ela é bonita, também. Dá pro gasto. –comentou Sírius, pensativo.

"Já chega"

-Os peitos dela são muito bons.

Dois marotos à mesa se entreolharam, assustados. Eles franziram as sobrancelhas e suas caras de horror foram completamente ignoradas.

-Sabe? Eles têm o tamanho ideal. Não são muito pequenos nem muito grandes, aposto que cabem direitinho nas mãos. E parecem ser macios, o que também é importante. –verteu outro gole. O rosado de suas bochechas começaram a desaparecer, e ele começou a ficar à vontade- Sem falar que ela não é "cheinha". –riu- A quem eu quero enganar? Ela é... _ótima._-e sorriu, sacana.

Black se horrorizou por completo, e Pettigrew pareceu refletir. O queixo de Sírius, caído, pendia mole enquanto Pedro deixava seus pensamentos pra lá e concordava animado. Remo estava orgulhoso de si.

Foi exatamente nesse momento que Tiago e Hermione conseguiram ultrapassar a massa de alunos que estavam na "Dedosdemel" – cujo porão era o destino daquela longa escada- e sair da doceria. Os dois riam alto, lembrando da cara que alguns alunos que os viram saindo de trás do balcão fizeram quando Tiago mentiu, dizendo que seu avô era o antigo dono do lugar. Estavam em Hogsmeade, afinal! A garota suspirou, imaginando o que poderia fazer primeiro. Não poderia gastar muito, já que não sabia que tipo de privações o futuro lhe aguardava, mas tinha dinheiro suficiente para algumas "estripulias" de vez em quando.

Quando pararam de rir, passaram a caminhar em silêncio, um ao lado do outro. Hermione o olhou de esguelha: ele e Harry eram muito parecidos. Não só na aparência, mas seu sorriso, seu jeito de andar, suas mãos...

-Vou ver se eles estão lá dentro, já volto!

...e até mesmo as sobrancelhas. Escuras, grossas e levemente desfiadas. Bagunçadas, assim como seu cabelo. Hermione encostou na parede ao lado da entrada do Três Vassouras e esperou ali.

As ruas estavam bem movimentadas. Certamente, pensou, o pessoal do vilarejo faturava bastante com os alunos de Hogwarts... Os minutos se passaram, e Tiago não voltou. Ela batia o pé nervosamente e estava indecisa entre continuar esperando e entrar na estalagem para ver o que estava acontecendo. Por que Tiago demorava tanto?

-Sozinha? –perguntou uma voz muito próxima à garota.

Ela levantou os olhos castanhos e deparou-se com uma figura singular: Era cerca de um palmo e meio mais alto que ela e sua pele era pálida, enquanto suas bochechas conservavam um tom moreno bem discreto. Os olhos, um misto de verdade e azul, eram penetrantes e lhe passavam uma sensação conhecida. Sentia receio e ao mesmo tempo, segurança; frieza e gentileza. O garoto sorriu de leve, mostrando de relance uma fileira branquíssima de dentes perfeitos. E remexeu os cabelos: chegavam até um pouco abaixo de sua orelha e, loiros, eram arrumados em um penteado perfeito, aristocrático. Em seu primeiro lampejo, Ermie enrugou as sobrancelhas e abriu levemente a boca, não conseguindo acreditar em seus olhos. O outro lhe estendeu a mão.

-Muito prazer...

Ela olhou para a mão do garoto. A vontade de Hermione era sair correndo dali. Não sabia por que, mas à sua presença ela se sentia _esmagada_. Era como se um campo de força invisível emanasse dele e a empurrasse contra a parede. Ainda receosa, aceitou-a. Apertaram as mãos e o garoto olhou-a como se fizesse uma análise. De repente, quando sentiu a pele do outro tocar a sua e quando sentiu a leve pressão de seus dedos, da palma de sua mão, logo todo aquele receio se foi, deixando apenas um grande vazio. Ele ajeitou os cabelos loiros e sorriu, encantador.

-Nunca a vi por aqui. Não vai me dizer seu nome?

-Não.-o outro olhou-a franzindo as sobrancelhas- Quando você deseja saber o nome de alguém, deve primeiro se apresentar. A menos que já saiba o nome do outro, é claro.

Ele riu. –Entendo.-lentamente o garoto tomou a mão de Ermie e beijou-a.

Nesse segundo Tiago, ainda rindo, saiu da estalagem e estancou ao ver a cena. O que...?

-Meu nome é Lucius. Lucius Malfoy.  
(Continua...)

* * *

**N/A.:** Agora tudo começa de verdade. Mas acho que eu já disse isso, né? XD HAEUAHU! Bom, dessa vez eu não demorei, demorei?

¹: Alguém reconhece essa cena de algum lugar? 8D

Particularmente... eu achei que esse capítulo foi só enrolação, mas mesmo assim teve algumas coisinhas importantes... hum hum hum! A.A O próximo vai ter bem mais.

Respondendo:

**Thatão!:**Muito obrigada Amooor! Mesmo, mesmo! Certo. Aí está o Snape. Continue lendo! Seguindo o roteiro, ele vai aparecer bem mais a partir de agora e vai ser super importante na história! A parte do Yaoi vou encaixar mais pra frente, em um dos especiais (que vão começar a aparecer no próximo capítulo).

**Jhulhana:** 8D É... Maaais ou menos! Ahuehauehu! Ele ainda tá preso a muitas idéias que eu vou contar logo logo! xD [Há, há! Como eu sou cruel! (h)

Que boooooom que vocês estão gostando! Espero ter deixado todos muito curiosos com a aparição do nosso loirão! A..A Mas sabe o que é ruim? Não ter reviews... TT

EU QUERO REVIEEEEEWS! Ç.Ç"

Eu sempre ouvi falar que muita gente lê e não deixa review.Será que isso acontece aqui? xD  
Ah, povo, Deixa review, vai? É só apertar o botãozinho lilás ali em baixo e dizer o que achou, não é tão difícil! .."

E é um incentivo à quem escreve (no caso eu) a escrever cada vez melhor! xD AUehiauH  
Não deixem de ler, pessoal [Os que deixam reviews e os que não deixam! Né ANGELÉIA? ¬¬

Adoro vocês! Ç---ç" Obrigadão por ler!

Beijins!  
Lili


End file.
